


The Big Bang

by cedalodon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, kwami smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon
Summary: Based on the idea that Kwamis use magic for intercourse instead of physical contact. Their magic is tied into their soul which makes it so much more intimate.
Relationships: Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 16





	The Big Bang

"Are you sure about this? You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I'm sure sugar cube."

Tikki smiled. "Alright then stinky socks."

Tikki began to glow in the dark that they had been born into, where they had spend their lives for millennia, just the two of them. 

The only light in his world.

He felt her magic was over him, it was warm and soft and everything he wasn't. 

He accepted her magic, his instinct telling him to let her in, so he did. It was wonderful, her magic washed over him, making his entire body tingle with excitement. 

He bathed in her love as a tingle went down his spine. A new sensation, one that he enjoyed quite thoroughly. He felt a tension gather within himself, a pressure gathering in his body.

He was elfish, but he wanted to return the favour. His own body glowed green as his magic reached out to her, begging for entrance into herself.

She did not deny him, letting his magic wash over her and drown her in pleasure. His magic was rough and cold, but gentle and caring, conveying his emotions better than any words ever could.

Their magic brushed past each other caringly, but then the motion of Tikki's magic changed, and Plagg felt her magic invade his soul.  
She had taken control.

Plagg didn't need to see her face to know she was smirking.

He could their magic crash, creating and destroying in mere instances.

He tried in vain to put up a fight as Tikki's magic washed over him, stronger, rougher and more overpowering than ever before.

He gave in to her, letting her take control as his sense overflowed with her presence. He could feel her, hear her, taste her, but he had never seen her. 

Tikki felt the same, basking in his presence as she explored every part of his body, greedily exploring ever part of him with her magic.

The pressure within them build up until they both released with an explosion of magic. Pleasure overflowing their bodies as the universe formed around them. Planets and stars build within the glory of their afterglow.

A star shone close to them, creating the first light within their dark world.

A tear traveled down Plagg's face as his eyes fell on Tikki for the first time.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

Tikki giggled in reply. "So are you stinky socks

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
